NG Golden Sword
Remastered= Description The NG Golden Sword, also known as the Golden Harpoon, or Gold Harpoon, is a weapon that is purchasable from the Insane Store for 1200 gold. Finally, the weapon has been recreated to be a fantastic Magic and Strength weapon. With significant buffs to Magic and Strength, it is considered to be worth using. Players must have a Level of 30 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 11 Remastered.png|The NG Golden Sword as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 11. Level 58.gif|Newgrounds' Level 57 image showing the NG Golden Sword as it originally appeared. Trivia * The design of the sword comes from the level system of Newgrounds. * NG Golden Sword deals the highest possible Elemental Infusion damage out of any weapon in the entire game, if using one of the 23 Playable Characters with the Armor Pierce Elemental Infusion, using the Animal Orb Beholder, at max Strength, max Magic, and at Level 90. ** This damage output varies on all enemies, but the highest possible damage against certain enemies is 238. * The NG Golden Sword has moved to Group 11. ** In the Original versions of Castle Crashers, the NG Golden Sword was in Group 9. * The NG Golden Sword, along with the Clunky Mace, Butcher Knife, Fishing Spear, Club, Buffalo Mace, and Man Catcher have the highest Strength bonus out of any weapon in the entire game. ** These weapons also allow for the highest Strength bonus in the entire game if combined with Snoot, which is +9 Strength. * The NG Golden Sword, along with the Club and Fishing Spear, have the highest Agility reduction out of any weapon in the entire game. ** These weapons also allow for the highest Agility reduction in the entire game if combined with Snailburt, which is -5 Agility. See also * Weapon Tiers * Curved Sword * Chainsaw * Gold Skull Mace |-|Original= Description The NG Golden Sword is a weapon that is in game byway of the King Pack for the Xbox 360 version, but is in game for the PS3 version, in the Insane Store, for 3600 gold. There are much better weapons to choose from than this. Players must have a Level of 30 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 9 Original.png|The NG Golden Sword as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 9. Level 58.gif|Newgrounds' Level 57 image showing the NG Golden Sword as it originally appeared. Trivia * The design of the sword comes from the level system of Newgrounds. See also * NG Lollipop * Gold Skull Mace * Chainsaw * Snakey Mace * Ribeye |-|Legacy= The NG Golden Sword is one of the 69 weapons a player can obtain in the game Castle Crashers. Description The NG Golden Sword is a weapon originally added to the Weapons Frog on the 14th of January 2009 on the Xbox 360 version; bundled with the King Pack. On August 26, 2010, the PS3 version is released, changing the NG Golden Sword's stats. Since Title Update 2 was released on August 26, 2011, the NG Golden Sword has been significantly nerfed and modified to the same stats found in the PS3 version. Gallery Old ng golden sword stat.png|The NG Golden Sword's old stats. Level 58.gif|Newgrounds' Level 57 image showing the NG Golden Sword as it originally appeared. Trivia * The NG Golden Sword, if it was combined with Snoot or Burly Bear, had the highest Strength stat of +8. * The NG Golden Sword was a DLC weapon that could be used at Level 1, along with the NG Lollipop, Gold Skull Mace, and Chainsaw. * The design of the sword comes from the level system of Newgrounds. See also * Necromantic Pack Category:Weapons Category:DLC